


Keeping Score

by fengirl88



Category: Don Giovanni - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Leporello knows the score.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Keeping Score challenge at fan_flashworks 
> 
> Content notes: non-graphic mention of (canonical) sexual assault; character death.

Leporello sings his catalogue aria to the woman who loves his master, an unfolding list of humiliation by numbers. Loved and betrayed or raped and forgotten, it's all the same to the Don. This one's nothing special, just another item in the ledger. _If she wears a skirt, you know what he does._

She vows revenge, though it'll take a dead man, a statue, to drag him to hell where he belongs. But she'll be there at the finish, Donna Elvira, rejoicing in his downfall, singing the triumph song of the righteous. She has a name. She has a voice.


End file.
